


Первое рождество

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на промпт "Первый праздник младенца"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое рождество

Снег с неба хлопьями и солнце... Первое рождество малышки Дианы. Дин был рад тому, что они решили поехать в горы. Касу после родов был необходим покой и свежий воздух.

Дин не помнит, каким было рождество, когда его мама была еще жива. Зато он помнит множество других праздников, наполненных тоской, грустью и виски. В детстве Дин с завистью смотрел на семьи, покупающие большие пушистые ели и украшающие дом сверкающими гирляндами. С возрастом зависть прошла с пониманием того, что этому нет места в его жизни. Но грусть осталась прежней.

Именно поэтому сейчас, стоя на веранде небольшого домика с малышкой на руках, он не верил своему счастью. С жадностью ловя каждое мгновение наполненное солнцем и светом он понимал к чему шёл, и за что боролся всю свою жизнь.

Кастиэль как всегда незаметно оказался рядом, обнял Дина со спины и поцеловал в плечо, туда, где за тканью рубашки скрывался ожог от его ладони.

\- О чем ты думаешь? - спросил он, кладя свою руку поверх руки Дина, обнимая их дочь.

\- О том, что это первое рождество не только для Дианы, но и для меня. Первое настоящее рождество, понимаешь? Со снегом, ёлкой, гирляндами, семьей...

\- ... ангелом? - немного ехидно спросил Кастиэль, пряча улыбку в плече своего мужа.

\- И ангелом тоже. Даже двумя. Как ты думаешь, у нашей малышки будут крылья?

\- Будут. И надеюсь, она не будет, как ты боятся высоты и полетов, - ответил Кастиэль.

\- А я надеюсь, что у нее будет нормальное чувство юмора, - сказал Дин, сделав вид, что обиделся.

Кастиэль, не обратив внимания на надувшиеся губы, только обнял его крепче. Дин откинул свою голову набок, прислоняя ее к голове ангела. От Каса шел дивный запах выпечки и хвои, такой приятный и домашний.

\- Зайдем в дом, на улице прохладно, я боюсь, что малышка замерзнет, - сказал Кастиэль, выпуская Дина из объятий. Кроха, завернутая в одеяло, будто поняв, о чем говорил ее отец, захныкала и открыла глаза. Диана была необычным ребенком. На удивление тихая и спокойная она смотрела на мир восторженно-удивленным взглядом, один глаз синий, другой зеленый, словно она, собрав у родителей все лучшее, так и не смогла решить какой цвет ей выбрать.

\- Пошли, - согласился Дин. - Выпьем какао и развернем подарки.

Позже, сидя перед камином в объятиях любимого Дин понимал, как ошибался когда-то, думая, что сможет быть счастлив только с Лизой.  
Он не смог. И ушел от нее, считая, что он просто не умеет быть счастливым, что это не для него.  
Смирившись с этим, Дин решил продолжить свое существование без надежд и иллюзий. Его мечты о доме, семье и детях казались чем-то недосягаемым и нереальным до тех пор, пока Кастиэль снова не возник в его жизни. Променяв долг и небо на одного конкретного человека, Кас сдержал обещание, данное когда-то Сэму. Он будет присматривать за Дином и сделает все возможное для того, чтобы тот был счастлив.

В жизни всегда есть место ссорам и проблемам, но для двоих, прошедших через ад, рай и смерть, нет ничего непреодолимого.

Диана не будет помнить это рождество, но, глядя на фотографии в семейном альбоме она будет знать, что оно было особенным. Первым и для нее, и для ее семьи.


End file.
